Haunted City
previous level - Gloomy Mountains ← → next level - Hangar Haunted City is the fourth level of Painkiller: Resurrection. __TOC__ Description This level is set in, as the name suggests, in stormy and haunted city just behind Gloomy Mountains. The whole city is separated into different parts which each of them is set in different time peroid and going from antiquity to modernity. Most of the building are either destroyed or damaged. Below the city is a system of sewers that leads to church which is connected to building that looks like a crematorium. At the end of the city is a misty harbor. Monsters This level is inhabited by various types of monsters. They include: * Bones * Pirates * Golems * Corns * Insane Villagers * Beasts * Ghosts * Templar Knights * Panzerspider - it serves as a miniboss * Electricians * Bossmans Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Iron Will. To acquire it, player has to morph into a demon at least 10 times. Secret areas Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 2.PNG|Secret 2. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 3.PNG|Secret 3. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 4.PNG|Secret 4. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 5.PNG|Secret 5. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 6.PNG|Secret 6. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 7.PNG|Secret 7. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 8.PNG|Secret 8. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 9.PNG|Secret 9. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 10.PNG|Secret 10. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 11.PNG|Secret 11. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 12.PNG|Secret 12. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 13.PNG|Secret 13. Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Secret 14.PNG|Secret 14. Gallery Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 1.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 2.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 3.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 4.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 5.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 6.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 7.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 8.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 9.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 10.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 11.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 12.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 13.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 14.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 15.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 16.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 17.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 18.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 19.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 20.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 21.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 22.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 23.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 24.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 25.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 26.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 27.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City 28.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Docks 1.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Docks 2.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Docks 3.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Docks 4.jpg Chapter 10 Level 4 - Haunted City - Docks 5.jpg Soundtracks Haunted City Music: Haunted City Docks Music: Haunted City Fight: Unused Haunted City Fight: Trivia *Both the ambient and the docks ambient soundtracks have been given a rating of 5 stars by the Homegrown Company, this can be seen while inspecting the .mp3 files, going to properties and then checking the details. This might prove the lack of seriosity from the company. Category:Levels Category:Resurrection Levels